Space Cruiser
The Space Cruiser is a UFO-like flying vehicle owned by Rick Sanchez, possessing numerous gadgets and the ability to fly through outer space. The Space Cruiser was first seen in the Pilot, and has since made an appearance in virtually every episode. Rick built it himself using various stuff found in the garage. In Pilot the Space Cruiser has a flag on it, but this flag hasn't appeared in any of the later episodes. Gadgets and Abilities Microverse Battery The Microverse Battery is a gadget developed by Rick to supply power to his flying ship revealed in 'The Ricks Must Be Crazy'. It contains a miniature universe that Rick created in which organic, and some intelligent life, had developed. Rick then introduced electricity to the miniature planet with intelligent life inside his Microverse in the form of kinetic devices, under the pretence that the inhabitants could use the devices to generate electricity to power their homes and devices. Unknowingly to them, however, the vast majority of the power they generated (and in fact their entire universe's existence) went into powering Rick's car - a fact t .]] hat Morty sardonically called "slavery with extra steps". However, trouble occured when a scientist on this miniature world, Zeep Xanflorp, in many ways a contemporary of Rick, invented his own Miniverse Battery, as he called it, to provide his own people with energy. Rendering the kinetic devices Rick gave to them obsolete and Rick's car battery useless, this resulted in an intense grudge forming between the two geniuses. Keeping Summer Safe Rick's car also exhibits a formidable array of weaponry, artificial intelligence and the same worrying nihilism as Rick, as seen when it was tasked by Rick to "keep Summer safe", whilst he and Morty investigated what was wrong with the car's battery. Committed to fulfilling its task, it proceeded to slice up a man, paralyse another, mentally scar a policeman with a melting delusion of his dead child, and successfully negotiate peace between mankind and the Giant Telepathic Spiders that inhabited that particular dimension - all of these events having left Summer visually distressed upon Rick and Morty's return from the Microverse. Body Switching In Issue 11 of the Rick and Morty comic book series, it was revealed that there is a button that, when sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats, switches the minds of both individuals, this was revealed when Jerry pushed the button trying to determine how the cruiser works. The Engine The engine operates using a Mega Seed as a computer, as well as using Nitro Dark Matter, and the Microverse battery. The engine appears to break down a lot. Episode Appearances Season One *Pilot *Lawnmower Dog *Anatomy Park *M. Night Shaym-Aliens! *Rick Potion #9 *Raising Gazorpazorp *Something Ricked This Way Comes Season Two *Mortynight Run *Total Rickall (Flashback) *The Ricks Must Be Crazy *Big Trouble In Little Sanchez *Look Who's Purging Now *The Wedding Squanchers Season Three *The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy *Rest and Ricklaxation Season Four * Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat * The Old Man and the Seat * One Crew Over the Crewcoo's Morty * Claw and Hoarder: Special Ricktim's Morty Trivia *The space cruiser was partially inspired by the spaceship that Calvin's imaginary character, Spaceman Spiff owned in the comic strip Calvin And Hobbes. Category:Gadgets Category:Vehicles